V19 Life.1
冬休みも終わりを告げ, 三学期となった 。 *Winter holidays also come to an end, that became a three-semester. 自由登校となった三年生を除いた一年生, 二年生はいつも通りの登校となる。 半ドンのため, 始業式とホームルームを終えたあとで部活動となった *One year, excluding the third grade that became a free school, sophomore is always a school of the street. For the semi-Don, became the extracurricular activities after you have finished the opening ceremony and the home room. 新体制のオカル卜研究部が動き出す大切な一日め! 部室には一年生組と二年生組が い, 新部長のもと, 活動方針を決めることとなつたっ。 *Important Me day Occult Research Club of the new regime begins to move! Annual assembly and sophomore set in the clubroom, under the new general manager, standing summer and that determine the course of action. レイヴェルが用意してくれたお茶 (給湯係でもあった さんの にはレイヴェルが くことになった) も全員に行き り, いざ話し合いなった。 *Ravel tea with me to prepare it spreads even all (in successor, which was also a hot water supply clerk was supposed to be Ravel arrive), it became discussion emergency. ……が, いきなり, が俺たちを支配していた。 というのも, 我らが新部長がなかなか音頭を取ってくれないからだ。 *...... Is, suddenly, silence had dominated us. Because, we have a new director because not me quite taking Ondo. 訝しげに感じた俺が新部長ことアーシアに問う。 *I felt the questioning is ask to Asia that the new director. 「部長, それで三学期の活動はどうするんだ?」 *"Buchou, so I do to do a three-semester activities?" 「……」 *"......" とうの本人は――自分が呼ばれているなどと思ってもいないようできょとんとしていた。 *The person in question - it was blank look and it seems not even think such as myself have been called. 「部長, アーシアぶちょー」 *"Buchou, Asia-buchou" 息を吐いたあとで, 俺はあらためて呼ぶ。 すると, ようやく気づいたようで慌てた様子でアーシアが立ち上がる。 *After you have vomited a breath, I again call. Then, Asia rises at how it was panic and seems to have finally noticed. 「あ, はい! す, すみません! 私のことだとは思わずに……」 *"Y-yes! I-I'm sorry! It ...... not think thing of me." ……うん, アーシアらしいというか。 初々しいな。 皆も微笑ましく見ていた。 ...... Yeah, you can either say seems to Asia. It innocent. Everyone also was looking rather better smile. 「まあ, 始まったばかりだからしゃーないか」 *"Well, Shah or crying because only just begun." 頬をかきながらそう言う俺。 一日めだ。 どうしても勝手が違いすぎるよな。 *I say so while writing the cheek. I Me one day. I'm too different is absolutely selfish. 新副部長こと木場が同意する。 *New fuku-buchou that Kiba agree. 「そうだね。 リアス前部長が抜けたばかりだから, まだまだ感覚がつかみづらい面はあるさ。 少しずつ慣れていこうか。 まずは, 皆の抱負みたいなものを書いてみるのもいいかもね」 *"Because just missing Yeah. Rias-zenbuchou, Is the there is hard surface that still sense grasp. Do Let accustomed little by little. First of all, it would be great even to try to write something like everyone's aspirations." 習字か。 それはそれで新しくていいかな。 以前のオカ研ならやらなそうだし。 新しい試みは取り入れてみるべきだ。 *Or calligraphy. Wonder if it is nice to new in it. It's likely that done and if previous Occult Research Club. New attempt you should try to incorporate. 「そういえば, リアスと失乃さんは?」 *"Come to think of it, Rias and Akeno-san?" 俺が問う。 部活を引退したとはいえ, 二人の気配が近くに感じられないのは寂しいというか, なんだか不思議な気分だ。 *I'll ask. That said retired the club, or rather as it is lonely two people sign is not felt in the vicinity, it's somehow strange mood. 「……お二人は気が向いたら部室に寄ると言っていました。 なんだか, ソーナ前会長と真羅先輩も連れて三年生の教室でお話するそうです」 *"...... Two people had said to be due to the clubroom When feel like it. Somehow, it is so to speak Sona-zenkaichou and Shinra-senpai also brought to a three-grade classroom." 小猫ちゃんがそう教えてくれた。 *Koneko-chan told me so. 三年生四人で教室にてお話か。 三年間の思い出を語るってことか。 四人には四人それぞれの三年間の思い出があるだろうからな……。 *Do speak in the classroom in the third grade four people. Is it to me talk about the memories of three years. The ...... Na because there will be memories of four people each of three years to four people. 木場が言う。 *Kiba says. 「リアス前部長は, 基本的なことは僕たちに一任するようだよ。 顔を出すと, 新体制の邪魔になりそうだから, 僕たちの方針が決まった頃に行くようにするとおっしゃってた」 *"Rias-zenbuchou,'m so at the discretion of our basic thing. And put in an appearance, and because it is likely to interfere with the new system, it was telling me when you to go by the time our policy was decided." じゃあ, じゃあ一週間ぐらい俺たちの様子見ってことかね。 確かにリアスが顔を出したら, いろいろと意見を訊いてしまいそうだもんね。 それでは, 新体制の意味がない。 *Well, Well I guess that mean us of wait-and-see about one week. Once certainly Rias issues a face, I massaged it likely would be heard variously opinion. So, there is no meaning of the new system. けど, 卒業までまだ二か月ほどあるのだから, その間だけでも通ってほしいと思えてしまう。 *But, because there still about two months until graduation, it would seem to want through just between them. ふと, ギャスパーが寂しげに言う。 *Suddenly, Gasper says to lonely. 「……こんなふうにリアス部長や朱乃さんがあまり来なくなって, そして卒業しちゃうんですね……」 "...... This Way Rias-buchou and Akeno-san no longer come too much, and I'm lead to graduation ......" そう言うギャスパーは表情を陰らせていた。 そのギャー助の頭部に軽くチョップを入れる小猫ちゃん。 *Gasper you say so had to dark facial expressions. Koneko-chan to put lightly chop to the head of the Gyasuke. 「……ギャーくん, 暗すぎ」 *"...... Gya-kun, too dark" 「でも, 寂しいよ。 いつだって, リアス部長と朱乃さんはここにいたんだもん」 *"But, lonely by. Always a, Rias-buchou and Akeno-san mon that ached in here." そうだな, いつだって二人はここで笑顔で俺たちを迎え入れてくれたもんな。 *I massaged Do not, you have me always a two people here have welcomed us with a smile's right. レイヴェルが紅茶を一口飲んだあと言う。 *Ravel say the tea and sip Nondaa. 「けれど, 駒王学園の大学部は高等部と近いですし, 卒業後もたまに顔を出すとおっしゃってましたわよ?」 *"But, to the University of Kuoh Academy is high school and close, and I had occasionally saying and put in an appearance even after graduation?" レイヴェルが言うように駒王学園の大学部は高等部から物凄く近い。 歩いてすぐだ。 昼休み, 来ようと思えばいつでも来られる範囲でもある。 *University of Kuoh Academy as Ravel says extremely close from high school. To walk it's soon. Lunch break, it is also a range come at any time think that will come. アーシアがいつもリアスが座っていた部長専用の席に視線を移しながら と語った。 *Told To passionate while transferring the line of sight to the seat of director dedicated to Asia had always sitting Rias. 「リアスお姉さまたちの卒業もそうですけれど, 新一年生の新入部員さんが人ってくるというのも, もうすぐなんですよね……。 なんだか, 一年って早いです。 私, ここに転入したのが去年の春頃でしたし……」 *"But seems also graduation of Rias-oneesama us, also of that new freshman of new staff's come me people, I think I'm a soon .... Somehow, is the early me one year. I was moving in here to the was the around last spring ...... " そう, アーシアと俺たちが出会ったのは, 去年の春だ。 四月の暮れだった。 あと数か月したらその季節がやってくるなんて……長かったようであっという間だったと思える。 *So, the Asia and I we met, it's a last spring. It was late in April. It seems it was a blink like was longer ...... Nante the season is coming After a few months after. アーシアは『部長』の席に視線を投げたままだが……まだ座れる は出来ていなかったようだ。 俺たちもアーシアの性格を知っているため, 無理に「座れ」と言わず, 彼女自身が部長を自覚して座れるようになるまで静観しているつもりだ。 *Asia seems to have not been able to still sit attitude ...... but I still threw the line of sight to the seat of the "Director". For us also know the Asia of personality, forcibly is not referred to as a "sit", I going to have to wait and see until herself comes to sit by aware of the director. 「あと, 数か月で俺も三年で, 新一年生が入学――か。 部員確保ってするべきなのか?」 *"After that, I even three years in a few months, new freshman admission - whether we should to me staff ensured.?" 俺がふと言うと, 小猫ちゃんが指を二本立てた。 *As I say suddenly, Koneko-chan was twin-track the finger. 「二人候捕はいます」 *"Two candidates are" 「え? 誰?」 *"What? Who?" 訊く俺にレイヴェルが答える。 Listening to my answer is Ravel. 「ルフェイさんとベンニーアさんです」 *"Le Fay-san and Bennia-san" ――っ! そうきたか。 そういや, ルフェイの転入の話が上がっていたわ。 俺の専属法使いとして同居しているし, 年頃の女の子がお家にいるだけってのも不健全かなと常々リアスやアザゼル先生とも話していたところだ。 兄であるアーサーからも, 狗王学園への転入希望を仄めかされたと間いている。 *-! Tsu Did you come so. That reminds me, talk of transference of Le Fay was rising. And to have been living together as my exclusive witch, it has just a girl of around had been talking with being unhealthy when always at home according to Rias and Azazel-sensei. Also from a brother Arthur, you are Mai to have been alluded to transference hope to Kuoh Academy. ベンニーアの話も噂程度には耳にしていたんだよな。 匙との訓練中に, *I'm had to ear also about rumors of Bennia. During the training of the Saji, 「うちの新人が駒王学園に興味持ってさ, もしかしたらって話になってる」 *"Is the with interested newcomers to Kuoh Academy of the internal, it is to talk me maybe" と奴が口にしていたからさ。 *Because guy had to mouth with. 木場がそれを受けて続く。 *Kiba is I continue to receive it. 「今朝生徒会のメンバーから間いたばかりだけど, ルフェイさんもベンニーアさんも今年の一般入試を受けるという話だね。 それに合格すれば春には晴れてここの学生となる」 *"This morning I've just had between members of the student council, I'm talking about that Le Fay-san also Bennia-san also subject to the general entrance examination this year. It will be sunny with individual students in the spring if passed to it." あー, 本格的に話は進んでいたんだな。 *Oh, I'm in earnest story was progressing. ルフェイの制服姿……すげえ似合いそうだな! 春からの楽しみがひとつ増えてしまったぜ! ベンニーアの制服は……想像できん! まあ, かわいいからきっと似合うだろうさ! *Uniforms ...... dude suits likely're it! Looking forward to uniforms of one more ze had! Bennia from spring of Le Fay does can imagine ...! Well, would become surely because cute! 「ルフェイさんはここに入りたいと言ってましたわね。 ベンニーアさんはお話す機会がなかなかないのでわかりませんけれど……」 *"I'm told me Le Fay-san want to go into here. Bennia-san ...... it but do not know because there is no hard opportunity to talk." 「……もしかしたら, まだ見ぬ新入部員も入ってくるかもしれませんし, どうなるかわかりませんね」 * "...... maybe, you might encounter some incoming new staff, which is not seen yet also, I do not know what happens." レイヴェルとギャスパーがそう言った。 *Ravel and Gasper said so. やっぱ, 春になってみないとその辺はわからないし, いまそれを話し合っても捕らぬ狸の皮算用だよな。 *I thought, but it is to If you do not try in the spring do not know that side, but Kawazan'yo of raccoon dog (overly optimistic), which is not taken even now discuss it. 木場も同様のことを感じたのか, 立ち上がり, あらためて言う。 *Whether Kiba also felt the same thing, rising, again say. 「とにかく, 最初は方針決めかな。 去年と同じでいいという案も大いにありだとは思うけど, 三年間ここの部長だったリアス前部長が抜けて初めての新体制だから, ここはまず――」 *". Anyway, first I think that he has a great deal also idea of good the same as the policy is decided last year, and because it is the first time the new system is missing Rias-zenbuchou was here three years director, here first -" こうして, 新体制一発めの話し合いが始まる。 *Thus, discussion of one shot Me new regime begins. 数時間に及ぶ話し合いを終えて, 一息つく俺たち新オカ研メンバー。 *Finished the discussion of up to a few hours, us new Occult Research Club members take a breather. 結局, 「いきなり改革なんてしないで, その都度何かあったら臨機応変に対応していこう」 という案で収束する。 つまり, 現状, リアスと朱乃さんが培ってきた体制を維持しつつ, 何か起こったら俺たちの考えで対処しようってことだ。 無難な答えに行き着いたともいう。 *After all, "Do not Nante suddenly reform, each time Let's response to flexibly if there something" to converge at the idea of. In other words, current situation, while maintaining a system that has been cultivated by Rias and Akeno-san, I gonna try to deal with us in thinking After what happened. Say also to have ended up in the safe answer 仕方ないさ。 しきり役がいなくなったばかりで, 新部長のアーシアもまだ自信がなく, 俺たちの意見に 「は, はい」 「わ, わかりました」 とイエスしか言えない。 なので, 無理強いはやめようと判断した。 一日めから自信を持てというのは無茶な話だ。 まずは俺たちで支えて, アーシアに自信と自覚を持ってもらわなくちゃな。 *Not be helped. Only partition auditors gone, Asia-buchou still no confidence, to us of opinion ", yes," "I, Okay" only say yes. So, I was determined that about quitting is coercion. 're Reckless story of that confident from Me one day. First of all, be supported by us, I can gotta get with self-awareness and self-confidence in Asia. 部長のため, 俺は張り切るぜ! *For Buchou, I hustle! うん! 卜ップが代われど, 俺が抱く部への気持ちは去年から一切揺るがない。リアス, 朱乃さん, 最高のご采配っス! 俺, 確かにアーシア部長のためならなんでもできるって思えちゃうもんな! *Yeah! Bok Tsu etc. flop Kaware, feelings unwavering any from last year to the part where I can entertain. Rias, Akeno-san best for your helm Ssu! I, certainly I mon you would think it is me can do anything if for Asia-buchou! ――さて, 部のことはとりあえずいいとして, 残るはもうひとつの心配事だ。 *- Well, as it is for the time being good parts, remains the thing another worry. 俺はいつもゼノヴィアとイリナが揃って座っていたソァに視線を送る。 今日, 二人は部を欠席している。 理由は選挙活動のためだ。 *I send a line of sight to where always Xenovia and Irina sits. Today, two people have been absent from the department. The reason is because of the election activities. ゼノヴィアはすでに行動を開始しており, 旧校舎の別室でイリナと選挙の相談をしていた。 今回イリナはゼノヴィアの完全なサポー卜役。 友人であるアーシアも参加したかったようだが, さすがに新部長に抜擢された以上, 席を空けるわけにはいかない。 なので, クラスメイ卜の桐生もサポー卜役としてついている。 桐生も旧校舎の別室で選挙活動の話し合いに参加していることだろう。 *Xenovia has already started the action, I had a consultation with Irina election in another room of the old school building. Full support Bok role of this Irina Xenovia. Asia is a friend also seems to have wanted to participate, but more than that it has been appointed to the truly new director, it can not afford to vacate the seat. So, of classmate Kiryu I also attached as support Bok auditors. Kiryu also will be participating in the discussion of election activities in a separate room of the old school building. 「うーん, ゼノヴィアとイリナ, 明日からの選挙活動大丈夫かね」 *"Well, Xenovia and Irina, I guess election activities okay from tomorrow" 俺がそう口にしたときだった。 *I have was when was the so mouth. バンと部室の扉が勢いよく開け放たれる。 *Door of van and clubroom is vigorously wide open. 現れたのはゼノヴィアとイリナ, 桐生だった。 桐生が高らかに宣言する。 *Appeared to be Xenovia and Irina, was Kiryu. Kiryu is loudly declare. 「ゼノヴィアっちの勝負服をセレク卜してみたわ!」 *"It Xenovia-chi of game clothes tried to Bok selector!" 新オカ研メンバー全員の視線がゼノヴィアに集中した! *The line of sight of the new Occult Research Club all members are concentrated in Xenovia! 「ふっ, 似合うかな?」 *"Fuue, and look good kana?" ニヒルに決めるゼノヴィアの格好はというと, 中世ヨーロッパ責族が着ていたような艶やかな衣装だった。 しかも男性用! つまり, 男装の麗人となっている! 様になっているのがホーイツシュなゼノヴィアらしいが……しかし, なんでその服装になっている? *When say decide Xenovia of cuckoo in nihilistic, medieval Europe responsibility tribe was a glossy costume, such as wearing. And for men! In other words, although seems Hoisshu a Xenovia it is has become to be that! Like that become the beauty of Dressing ...... However, is why become the dress? 訝しげに見ていた俺に気づいたのか, 桐生がメガネをくいっと上げながら言う。 *Did noticed me you have not look quizzical, Kiryu is say while raising quit glasses. 「ふっふっふ, ゼノヴィアっちならこの衣装が似合うと思うし, なんとなく, 会長って雰囲気も出るでしよう? これで校門の前に立って演説でも決めれば女生徒から黄色い声援間違いなしよ」 *"Fuffuffu, and I think Xenovia-chi if this costume look good, somehow, and Nashi yellow cheer mistake from female students be determined in speech standing atmosphere also in trying? This Dell before school gate What president" ……いや, コスプレはどうかなと思うんだが……とうのゼノヴィアはというとキザに振る舞いながら, *...... No, while behavior in affectation When you but I think How about cosplay say that Xenovia of ......, etc., 「えーと, 『アOドレ!』 と言ってイッセーに抱きつくべきなのか?」 *"Well, "A-O-drain!" Do we should hugging in Issey to say?" 「うんうん, 馬子にも衣装って言うのよね, こういうとき!」 *"Yeah yeah, I gonna say me costumes to Mago, such time!" 「……イリナさん, それ違うと思うんてすけど……」 *"...... Irina-san, I'd think it different from ......" イリナ (日本生まれ) の間違いにアーシア (外国生まれ) がそれとなく突っ込みを入れていた。 *Asia (foreign-born) had implicitly put plunged to mistake of Irina (Japan born). 三人のやり取りを見守りながら桐生が俺にそれとなく話しかけてくる。 *While watching the exchange of three people Kiryu come talk to me implicitly. 「まあ, あれよね。 ゼノヴィアっちも魔力で魅了とかできれば無敵だったんだろうけどさ」 (p30) *"Well, I'm there. Xenovia-chi also I wonder it was invincible as long Toka fascinated by magic." 「そうだな, 魅了を覚えれば――って, そんなことを一般生徒に使えるわけねえだろ」 * "Yeah, if you learn the fascination - me, you would not necessarily use such a thing to the general student" つい突っ込む俺。 桐生も舌をぺろっと出してイタズラっ子の笑みをわざとらしく浮かべた。 *With stick me. Kiryu also smiled unnaturally the smile of mischievous put out the tongue Perot. 「それもそうね」 *"It also I do" 「「「アハハハ」」」 *"" "Hahahaha" "" 二人して笑う俺と桐生。 *Me and Kiryu laugh by two people. ……。 *....... ………ん? んんんん? あ, あれ……。 いやいやいや。 おそるおそる横目で桐生を見る俺。 桐生は 「?」 と頭に疑問符を浮かべていたが……。 *......... What? N'nn'n? Oh, there ....... No No, no. Fearfully I View Kiryu sideways. Kiryu had floated a question mark in my head as "?" But .... 「……ちょ, ちょっと, 待て。 桐生, い, いま, 魔力とか魅了とか言ったか?」 *"...... Cho, hey, wait. Kiryu, stomach, now, did said there fascinated Toka magic?" 俺はいちおうの確認を取る。 えーと, 桐生さんは一般の生徒でしたよね……? 俺たちの正体は, その, 知らないというか……。 *I take the confirmation of the time being. Well, Kiryu's general ...? Us of identity I think was a student of, the, ... or does not know. 「ええ, 言ったけど?」 *"Yeah, I said?" 平然と返す桐生。 ……もはや, 言葉もない俺はアーシアのほうに視線を向ける。 アーシアはきょとんしていた。 そして, こちらの反応にハッと気づいて慌てて俺に言う。 *Impassively return Kiryu. ...... Anymore, words nor I turn the gaze toward the Asia. Asia was blank look. And, say to me in a hurry to be aware and stuck on this reaction. 「あ, あの, イッセーさんにはまだ言ってませんてしたが……」 *"Oh, that, it has been to have not yet said to Issey-san ......" アーシアの言葉にゼノヴィアがごく当然のごとく続いた。 *Xenovia lasted as very natural to Asia of words. 「桐生は私の常客だぞ。 むろん, 私たちの正体も知ってる」 *"Kiryu is gonna my frequent flyer. Of course, also know our identity." ……………………。 *......................... ……………フそん。 *''Ehhh'' 声を発さなくとも俺が教会卜リオに 「マジで?」 とばかりに顔を向けると, 三者が同時にうなずく。 *When I even without emitted a voice directing the face to just as "Seriously?" To the church Trio, three's nod at the same time. 「……え, えええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええええっ!?」 *''"E, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"''